A Deceased Wolf Still Has The Power To Bite
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: What if two people shared Almost exactly the same secret past down though blood and nether told anyone or each other about it? why does Miguel's living family except for two members hate him enough to kill him. and what has Hector been hidding from everyone around him? /movie takes place when Miguel is nine years old in this story instead of the movie cannon age of 12-13 years old.
1. More Painful To Live, Then It Is To Die

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Coco-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Coco and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **Warning** i know **Zero-No** Spanish so their well be **very** little if **any** in this story.

 **on with the story**

-place Living realm-time unknown-

-Coco's pov-

Both my daughter Elena and i flinch at the sounds of Miguel's screams both of us wishing with every single bone in our old ageing bodies that we could stop his pain and suffering to stop them from doing what they've done to him since he was three years old and have continued to do now for six long years, and we have been unable to keep that sweet, special, broken boy safe and that i don't think of him as a grandson but as a much younger brother one who reminds me so much of my papa, it was Miguel who remined me of papa just six short months ago then he told me that night after he came back to my room covered in his own blood with new skin covering his bones that he had met my papa and my mama, and that his big sister Coco was lucky to have parents who loved her one's that didn't peel the skin off of her bones before breaking them and only to leave her laying in a pool of blood to make shoes with her skin like his blood parents do, and i hold my little brother in my fragile arms as i apologized for not being able to protect him from those monster's and he cryed in my arms as he said brokenily your the only reason that they keep me alive and the only reason that i came back at all and i know that when you go to join Papa and Mama in the afterlife that I'll be following sooner rather than later i can feel it in my bones.

Miguel's words ring though my mind almost as loudly as his screams do one's that one else not even our neighbors seem to hear only my daughter and i hear them, and a heart stopping scream snaps me out of my thoughts as i turn my now angery gaze towards my daughter who may be the second oldest here, but that doesn't stop her from being in my arms as she crys like a child and i gently make her look at me as i say seriously yet gently "listen to me carefully my little one i am unable to walk anymore, so i need you to quickly go get a phone along with all the pictures of the dead family members along with the picture of me, you and baby Miguel the only picture that there is of him and bring all of them here, we may not be able to save his life but we can save his afterlife along with the good members of this family, now go quickly child before the younger generation see's what you are doing we haven't much time!' i watch with hope as my daughter moves like a woman about the age of 30 years old instead of her real age as she goes to do as i asked of her.

It's ten minutes later when Elena returns with everything that i asked for, and as she puts the pictures in a box i quickly call the phone number that i know by heart the line connects and i hear a male voice say irritated *"who is this? and why are you calling me at one in fucking morning!"* i sigh tiredly as i say calmly "Iori it's Coco Rivera i need to cash in that bet reward that you owe me" i hear a growl of irritation as Iori says "well well if it isn't little Coco what can this old fox do for you at this **lovely** hour" this time i growl at him making Elena jump in surprise and Iori laugh as i say seriously "dammit this is important i need you to put all of the pictures from the box i need you to come get right **now** , up in a safe area near your house or in your garden so that we can cross over on the day of the dead and most importantly i need you to remember us" i feel a gentle fur like touch on my shoulder as Iori stands beside me while he still talks though the phone as he says coldly "tell me everything Coco".

I shake my head slowly as i put the phone away no longer needing it not now that Iori has teleported here using his powers as i say gently "listen and the screams well tell you all you need to know old friend" Iori listens with his black fox ears as Miguel screams again and i see Iori's black fur bristle in horror and rage as he growls dangerously as he heads towards the door but he stops in his tracks as i say "you can't save his life it's already too late when i die tomorrow night Miguel's life well turn even more hellish before they kill him, but you can help me save his afterlife by doing as i asked of you, after all your immortal so anyone who is remembered by you won't be forgotten" Iori looks at Elena who is looking at him curiously having never seen a demon fox before let alone a friend of mine that is as interesting as Iori is.

Iori turns his duel color eyes towards me as he says seriously "alright Coco I'll see if my mate Kuu well let me put the pictures in the shrine near the garden, and if you want me to I'll kill those dammed humans who seem to take sick joy in torturing a young pup I'll **gladly** do so" i shake my head as i say sadly "i don't want those monster's any way near Miguel or the rest of my family and i get the feeling that you won't have to deal with them much in the life or the afterlife, because i bet my left shoe that my Papa and Mama terrify them more than you ever could when they find out what happened to Miguel" Iori gives me a sharp fanged smile as he takes the box into the hold of one of his ten long black fox tails as he begins to vanish while he says gleefully "make it both shoes and that's a bet I'll take, see you later little Coco" i shake my head at the antics of my demon friend as i share a sorrowful look with Elena as we think the same thing [the screams stopped] and i look towards the door waiting for my blood covered little brother to walk though the door hoping that they didn't kill him this time.

\--three days later--

\--place death-afterlife realm- time unknown--

\--Hector's pov--

IIt's been two days since my little Coco came to the afterlife and i am happy to have my daughter back after so many years along with my mate Imelda and our family, but the way Coco ran into my arms when we were reunited crying tears not those of joy but sorrow and anger that made me remember on the last day of the dead when Miguel and i were trapped in the water cave, where i noticed something wrong with him after he began to break down in my arms crying fearfully into my rib cage and vest.

When i took a closer look at the nine year old boy's almost visible bones i saw old and **very** new breaks, cracks and other injuries that almost made my phantom heart stop beating and i almost transformed into what I've always been, the last secret that I've kept hidden from everyone and Miguel finding out that i am not what i seem, would not have been good especially when he was having his break down about going home and that the only reason he was even going back was because his big sister Coco needed him, and then soon after words i found out that we were family all along that Miguel is has my blood and not another man's like my murderer's running though his veins-bones.

And even now i feel my bones run ice cold at the thought of the boy that i should only love as a great-great-grandson but instead i love like the son that i never got the chance to have with Imelda when i was alive, and i feel my phantom heart tighten painfully at the thought of Miguel inheriting more from me then just my looks, spirit, and love for family-music, i hold tightly on to the gray bandages wrapped around my radius bone on my left arm, much like the black one on my lower left leg tibia bone hidden mostly by my raggedy old pants and the reason for my strange walking, both bandages hidding something from the view of everyone just like i hid myself from everyone and even worse from my family, out of fear that the past well repeat itself.

And i can only hope that i am wrong but if i am right then i need to prepare for Miguel's arrival tonight if not sooner, because i think that the past has already repeated itself in the cruelest way possible.

\--place living realm grave yard time noon just before lunch--

\--Miguel's pov--

I watch from far away as Coco is buried next to her husband Julio and as the living members of the Rivera family say their words before they begin to leave i walk towards my big sister Coco's grave as i begin to sing, no music, no guitar just me singing her's and papa's secret song.

 **Remember me**

 **Though I have to say goodbye**

 **Remember me**

 **Don't let it make you cry**

 **For ever if I'm far away**

 **I hold you in my hea--** i find myself on my back as i am beaten with shoes, bats, sticks, punched and kicked then when Elena try's to save me i shake my head at her telling her without words to stay away, as i still continue to sing.

 **I sing a secret song to you**

 **Each night we are apart**

 **Remember me**

 **Though I have to travel far**

 **Remember --** i don't scream this time not even when they start to peel off my skin with shoe making tools and break my bones with hammers along with their last ditch effort to silence me they snap my neck breaking it but i still keep singing.

 **Each time you hear a sad guitar**

 **Know that I'm with you**

 **The only way that I can be**

 **Until you're in my arms again**

 **R--** seeing no other way to silence my singing they throw me in a unmarked grave, no name, no markings or anything else and no people to tell someone that Miguel Rivera is being buried alive in the hole that is at the back of the grave yard by people who are suppose to be his family and not his killers, but i can't find it in myself to cry about what should have been not with them not when i know the truth i try to smile at what i know only to fail as i still sing even while dirt is thrown on to of me.

 **Remember me**

 **For I will soon be gone**

 **Remember m..** i begin having trouble breathing under the heavy earth and the pain of a broken neck yet i still keep going

 **And let the love we have live on**

 **And know tha...** i hear the people who have hated me since my birth walk away knowing that even my strange healing ability won't save me this time, not even as i near the end of the song.

 **I'm with you the only way that I can be**

 **S...** i cough harshly as i hear Elena crying above ground and i know that she wants to save me but we both know she can't she is to old to dig me out, and by the time she comes back with help it'll be to late, so i sing the line for Elena, Coco and Papa.

 **until you're in my arms again**

 **Reme...** my burning lungs finally give up on me just before i am able to finish my song and my broken neck hurts more then before as i cough up blood while my heavily eye lids close one final time in perfect sync with my final heart beat and i die in the unmarked hole that is my grave with only Elena knowing exactly what happened in the living realm.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Remember Me all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**


	2. Life Isn't Fair

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Coco-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Coco and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **Warning** i know **Zero-No** Spanish so their well be **very** little if **any** in this story.

 **on with the story**

-place death-afterlife realm-time one hour later-

-Miguel's pov-

I limp towards the clerk at the gate and i make sure that he won't be able to see any of my bones or my face as i stand in front of the window as he says "welcome to the afterlife, i need your name, age and cause of death before i let you the city" i keep my head down as i begin to say something only to find out to my horror that i can't speak the snapping of my neck comes to mind as the cause, and i point to paper near the clerk who hands the paper over to me along with a pen.

I hand the pen and paper back then soon after words i hear him read it out loud as he types it into the computer "Miguel Rivera, age 9, cause of death unknown" he looks at me irritated as he says calmly "listen kid i can't imagine how l hard it is to be here at such a young age but i can't let you in without the reason for your dea--" he doesn't get the chance to finish as i use my small size to slip though the gate as i quickly limp towards the older skeleton who is also limping as he follows Dante.

I hear a gasp as i hold tightly onto the older skeleton who wraps his arms around my shaking form as the clerk says dangerously "let that child go you good for nothing street scum!, he still has to write down how he died! and i need to call someone to take him to his fam--" the older skeleton cuts him off as he says coldly "i am his family and besides you couldn't do anything to get Miguel out of my arms right now and i bet my hat that his spirit guide agree's with me" Dante begins to growl at the clerk though bared fangs making the clerk back away slowly before leaving for the gates again.

\--Hector's pov--

I feel Miguel continue to shake in my arms but i don't say anything about it while Dante growls at the idiot who is backing away in fear from my death glare paired with the anger of a spirit guide, after he leaves i pick Miguel up in a bridal-cradle style carry as i walk to a more private area not wanting anyone else to interfere, i sit down in one of the abandoned and forgotten nature parks that lay though the realm of the dead and i say gently "little one let me see your bones i need to check something and don't worry i won't hurt you".

Miguel nods his head before taking off his clothes and i am forced to bite back a enraged growl at the site of his bones, cracks, breaks, in both Scapula, both Ulna, all Metacarpals, all Phalanges, both Llium, left Famur, left Tibia, all Metatarsals, all Phalanges, and a long crack starting from his right eye socket ending some where in his black hair all of these injuries have viney swirls the color of marigolds with small amounts of black telling everyone that he got these injuries in life from **abuse**.

I try to ignore the burning feeling of my Tibia and Radius as i keep my voice calm as i say "let me see your back" he turns around and i am glad that Miguel can't see me right now because i know he would see me partly transformed with fangs, claws and my eyes glowing red in rage at the site of his back ribs and spine where the image of wings formed out of cracks in many colors from black, gray, red, gold, purple, deep green and sapphire and i see red-black viney-swirls going up his neck before connecting to the red viney-swirls from cracks in his right lower cheek, Miguel puts his clothes back on as i feel my self return to my normal skeleton appearance.

I look into the fearful eyes of Miguel who is slowly backing away from me on his limp but I've had mine much longer so i know exactly how to move faster and i do as i quickly grab onto his coat sleeve before i pull him into a hug while i say gently "i told you that i wouldn't hurt you so do not back try to run away from me again child, but i can't say that i am surprised by your actions ether after all i did the same thing in life i run away from the kind couple who were only trying to save me from my abusive parents but i still ran out of fear, the kind of fear that i would never wish upon anyone except for worst of people and i never ever wanted you to feel this fear but **life isn't fair** " i unwrap both my bandages reveilng breaks in the two bones with the same viney-swirls and coloring as Miguel's own, then i remove my vest and show him my back as well as the wing like crack-breaks that are a much larger version of Miguel's own.

Miguel's eyes widen in shock as i say softly "i guess that you inherited much more from me then i would have liked, it looks like someone tryed and failed to end us by crushing our backs and breaking our bones all because of that healing ability i got it from my great-great-great-grandmother and you got it from me and with the healing ability came something else along with it the main reason for our abuse" Miguel has tears going down his cheeks and i re-wrap my bandages and put my vest back on while i watch in sadness as Miguel try's to speak only to shake his head as points to his neck with his eyes looking at the ground.

I gently make him look at me as i say softly "that is the injury that killed you, Miguel do you trust me?" he nods his head slowly and i place my hands on both sides of his neck as golden-yellow flames begin to cover them making my eyes glow the same color, and i feel something tie itself to my soul as Miguel's eyes glow orange before he passes out forcing me to catch him before he hits the ground.

And a single word comes to my mind [ **Shit** ] as i carry Miguel to the house with Dante following close behind me as i begin wonder how the hell a nine year old is my sky. i gently place Miguel in the bed in the very last room of the house that is now Miguel's room as i cover him with a purple and deep green blanket Dante curls protectivelly around Miguel as i place a kiss on his unmarked forehead before i leave the room to inform the family of Miguel's arrival.

I sit in the living room waiting for everyone to come home as i tap my bare left foot in the movements of the song from Miguel's stage preference just six months ago then soon after i hear taking and the front door close along with seven pair of shoe wearing feet hit the wooden floor of the house i stop tapping my foot as i see the others walk into the living room with groceries from the market place and i say calmly "Another Rivera has joined us in the afterlife" everyone is happy yet sad at the news everyone except Coco who drops the bag she was holding as her hands go to cover her mouth in horror as ahe begins to cry openly in front of the whole family.

I look at my daughter sadly as Imelda says shocked "Coco what's wrong why are you crying?" Coco and everyone else looks at me as i say "you know who and why don't you little one?" Coco nods her head grimly as she says "y-yes i do and i am right aren't i papa? Miguel is the one who has joined us because those m-monsters finally did it they killed him" i hear sharp intakes of breath as my hands become tight fists on my lap as i close my eyes not wanting the others to see the now crimson color of my rage as i am about to say something only to for a terrified whine to begin echoing though the house.

I tense as the sound grows louder as i see a bare foot Miguel limping past the others towards me holding his blanket in his left hand while his right hand is holding on to his coat where his left mid rib cage is located, i open my arms without a single word and Miguel all but fly's into them i hold Miguel in my lap with him pressed against my chest as he continues to whine.

Miguel's voice now has a slight echo to it as he says his first words since being dead "Papa i died singing because the rest of the family hates music almost as much as they hate me so they murdered me at big sister Coco's funeral after they ripped the skin off my bones and broke my bones one last time before one of them snapped my neck then buried me in a unmarked hole at the back of grave yard, Elena tryed to help me but i told her not because i knew that if the rest of the family knew that she secretly loved music and me they would have turned on her i heard her crying above ground before i died, and when they die Elena's son and daughter in law well get custody of me then my life of hell well begin again" he begins to sob into my vest as his whine forces a instinctive reaction from me as i begin to growl softly trying to calm the terrified pup down while i battle the soul crushing rage inside of me, at what the living Rivera's did to my sky, my pup, my son.

And I hear the women of the family crying as the men curse under their breath in anger along with Imelda who has a iron tight hold on her boot while she begins pacing back and forth in the living room in rage, then suddenly a idea forms in my mind and i gently make Miguel look into my eyes as i gently run my thumb over the rainbow cheek markings that Miguel inherited from me also while i say seriously yet gently "No they won't because i plan to blood adopt you as mine and Imelda's son you already have a small amount of our blood in your bones so it'll make it easier--" Miguel cuts me off as he says sorrowfully "No i can't let you do something so incredible nice not for a freak like me".

My eyes turn completely crimson in color as i say harshly "if your a freak Miguel like you just said then what does that make me? after all you inherited that freakishness from me" Miguel has tears going down his cheeks again at both my words and harshness as he try's to leave my arms only for him to find out that he can't escape my now clawed hand.

Then i transform into my real skeleton form then at the same time i also use my golden-yellow sun flames to force Miguel to do the same against his well as he looks at me shocked as do the rest of the family.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


	3. Fear

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Coco-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Coco and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **Warning** i know **Zero-No** Spanish so their well be **very** little if **any** in this story.

 **on with the story**

-place death-afterlife realm-no time change-

-Imelda's pov-

Hector's normally brown eyes turn blood red as he holds Miguel in place on his lap while they both grow a pair of black ears on top of their head-black hair, long black furred tails, claws and fangs, as they look at one another both their ears press against their skulls but i don't know if it is from anger or discomfort even as Miguel says in his echoing voice "y-your like me your not-" he trails off slightly at the as if Miguel doesn't want to say a certain word and he looks at Hector shocked when he says calmly "Human? I'm afraid to say that nether of us are humans Miguel we are okami youkai another word for what we are is wolf demon i guess, pup please stop trying to escape from my hold we both know that its impossible for you to fight me weather your my sky or not makes no difference because i am still your elder, your alpha and you Miguel are going to be a pup for the rest of your afterlife" these words only make Miguel try harder to get out of Hector's hold who begins to growl as he says in a tone he once used on Coco when she tried to play on the roof "Pup stop now or you well have forced my claws in this matter, i am normally a very patient and kind man however in the state of mind that your in right now you are a danger to yourself, now i well not ask again stop this now Pup" he only stops for about three seconds before trying to escape again and i watch with the rest of the family as Hector keeps his hold on Miguel as he puts his free clawed hand on top of Miguel's head while his hand begins to blaze wildly with golden-yellow flames soon Miguel's eyes close as he falls asleep against Hector's chest who walks past everyone to the back room that is now Miguel's with Dante hot on his tail leaving the rest of in the living room shocked by what just happened.

Its ten minutes later when Hector returns and i don't even wait one second to hit him with my boot which to my surprise he doesn't dodge no he simply takes the hit to the face on his way back to his sit only turning his head ever so slightly to look at me with fear filled dull cloudy brown eyes it makes my phantom heart hurt when i see my husband look at me with such fear in his normally bright clear eyes i am ripped from my thoughts as Hector says in a tone of voice i have never heard him use ever "tell me do any of you know why Miguel was reacting the way he was?" Coco takes a step towards her father as she says grimly "pure instinctive fear but he wasn't afraid of you papa nor of me no little brother was afraid for you papa and for himself, when we were alive he fears the whole family except for Elena and myself and that fear has be mirrored here after our deaths he fears everyone except for you papa and myself, but he can not help it because it was beaten into Miguel, a life and a after-life of fear and of pain as well as one that i think you understand all to well don't you papa?" Hector says nothing he simply takes the bandages that never let anyone not even me take off of his bones and the cracks-viney-swirls are almost identical to Miguel's and i gasp in horror when he shows everyone his bare back-ribs-spine as he says "my parents who i no longer remember the first or last names of after so many Years, abused and tried to kill many times between the ages of 4 and 9 i ran away soon after the attempted they pulled that was the reason for wing like cracks in my back-rib-spine bones that attempted was meant to kill me however due to the healing ability that all youkai share i lived until my death by poison. Miguel however could not afford to run because i know Miguel knew that if he did run then Coco maybe even Elena would have been forced into the beatings that he would have gotten for being both youkai and for his love of music, a love which both Coco and Elena share but after Miguel turned 3 he asked them to hide it to the point of acting like they hated it-" my younger twin brothers cut Hector off as they say together angrily "and just how the HELL do you know all of this ABOUT SOMEONE YOUVE ONLY SEEN ONCE Hector!".

The change that i see in Hectors body language is almost terrifying to me perhaps even everyone we watch shocked silent as he sits up straighter in his chair yet he is still somehow leaning back in it, as his head is tilted to where he is looking down on the twins his black wolf ears are foreword as his legs cross and his clawed hands are resting on the arms of the chair while their blaze once more with golden-yellow flames, his long black furred tail is bristled fully even as it lays across his lap unmoving as Hector looks at my brothers with glowing golden-yellow eyes, while he says in a tone that makes my bones cold "Felipe, Oscar you two were always two of the very few who could always force my iron tight self control that was beaten into me to snap quickly much like the bones of a bird, i am only going to give everyone here one warning for everyone's safety never question the bond between a Sun and their Sky especially one as young as Miguel is it only makes a Sun as old as me even more dangerous when it comes to their Sky, and with me that danger only grows larger due to the fact Miguel is my sky, my pup, my son youkai are possessive creatures by their very nature and i am not exempt from this nor Miguel we have to be possessive of these we think of as pack, family almost to a point of obsession, because if we do not we well destroy ourselves with our own flames from the inside out our kind isn't meant to be alone for long amounts of time it would-" Hector trails off not finishing his words no he doesn't want to tell us want well happen to a youkai who has suffered long amounts of loneliness, and my thoughts are only proven by Hector vanishing in a swirl of golden-yellow flames and i glare at my brothers who flinch back as i too leave he room and everyone in it to go to the one place where i know i can find my pissed off husband.

-Hector's pov-

They don't understand and i don't blame them for that but even so every instinct that i have as a Sun, a youkai is screaming at me to destroy any and everything that is a threat to Miguel and all i can do is for those monsters to die so that they can answer for their crimes against my youngest pup to me myself and no one else not Imelda, not Coco, not Dante, not Miguel or the rest of the family they well be answering to me, the sound of familiar boot covered foot steps great my ears as i say calmly "you always did know exactly where to find me even in life at home do you need something Love?" Imelda sits down beside me our shoulders touching as she says "just because you always run to the roof of our current house in life and now in death you've always done this when your ether angary or pained just like you are now, Hector he told you those thing last day of the dead didn't he? when i found you two in the water cave Miguel's eyes were red from crying at first i had thought it was due to the off chance of him never going home to the living but now i know how gravely wrong i was that night, and i wont ask about what was said that day i think i know more then enough already to fit the pieces together and i don't like the picture those pieces make not at all, but i do want to know what you meant by Sun and Sky what are they besides names? do they have something to due with those flames of yours today Hector?" well i guess she could have asked me about something much harder to explain but i am glad she didn't asked about my and Miguel's being youkai.

So i hold my right clawed hand out in front of Imelda as i let golden-yellow flames spark to life while i say calmly "Storm flames are Blood-Red their characteristic is Disintegration the ability of disintegrate other objects, Rain flames are Sapphire-Blue their characteristic is Tranquility the ability of Appeasement and Dulling, Sun flames are Golden-Yellow their characteristic is Activation the ability of Stimulating and Augmenting, Lightning flames are emerald-Green their characteristic is Hardening the ability of Hardening, protecting, solidifying, Cloud flames are Amethyst-Purple their characteristic is Propagation the ability of Multiplying and expanding, Mist flames are Indigo-Blue their characteristic is Construction the ability of Materialization, Sky flames are Orange their characteristic is Harmony the ability of Assimilation with its surroundings and Petrification, Love you need to understand that the moment i healed Miguel's neck so that he would be able speak again he has been my Sky and I his Sun am his Healer but-" Imelda cuts me off by kissing me much to my grateful shock after we break apart she presses our foreheads together as she says softly "you cant heal him and that's party the main reason of your anger right?, Hector flames or no flames, Youkai or not some things just take time to heal and all we can do as Miguel's family is for us be there for him when he needs us to be" i pull my mate into my arms and i bury my face in her hair as i think to myself [i can only hope that Miguel isn't forgotten by the time that day finally arrive] as we sit on the roof of the house just holding one another tightly.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	4. A Bond Too Strong

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Coco-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Coco and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **Warning**** i know ****Zero-No**** Spanish so their well be ****very**** little if ****any**** in this story.

 ** **on with the story****

-place death-afterlife realm-11;11am-

-Dante's pov-

I remained curled protectively around my master as i think about last night when his alpha male brought him back into the room sleeping in his arms both of them in their reals forms instead of the one's they were forced to wear in view of both the living and the dead, i remember the words the alpha said to me before he left the room "you can not hide yourself much longer ether Dante just make sure you don't forget your duty to Miguel when the truth is reviled" i look at the closed door as i wonder how he knows what i am but i guess that its something that a being who was also hiding can see the truth of, my master wakes up slowly and i can feel his fear rising so i nuzzle him gently to calm him down before i use my fangs to grab his sleeve while i pull him out of bed then i let him use me as a crutch as we head towards the living room.

However when we arrive i see my master's sister playing poker with a male kitsune 30 years old he has a single gray-deep-red double curved stripe markings on each cheek with a strange white marking that takes the form of a curved thin-mid-size-line just slightly under his right red eye with ten white arrow-heads pointed tips down towards his cheekbone-chin, his left eye is a golden color while his knee length wild hair tied near the end by a flowing red ribbon, his fox ears and ten long fox tails are all night-sky black, he is wearing black Hakama and black Gi with a ankle length black trench coat along with a long flowing silver sash around his waist where twin silver and black swords rest, no shoes on his black clawed feet and there is no sleeve of any kind on his left side completely showing his whole left arm from the shoulder to his black claws, the most interesting thing about his uncovered left arm are the black flame like patterns/markings almost tribal in nature one's that start from the crest of his left hand then move all the way up his arm before ending at his shoulder the base of the markings are on his skin giving the layout of the tribal flame patterns/markings however the markings spark to life wildly becoming real flames black in color and endless in their amount.

A growl rips though my throat gaining the kitsune's attention and he looks at me with eyes that tell me he knows exactly who i am he only proves this as he says "To think that Dante son of that brat Sparda has become nothing more then a baby sitter for a dead pup-" i don't even blink as i fly towards the kitsune's throat aiming for the kill and he grabs me by the throat instead holding me up in the air as he says mockingly "aww what's wrong half-breed did i pull your trigger much like you once did in your real form with duel guns laying waste to thousands of demons by yourself why don't you show your little master what you really are Dante" it is nether a question nor a order its a threat towards my master if i don't do as i was told.

And i have no choice but to follow unless i want to risk Miguel's afterlife and that is something i refuse to do as i feel myself grow to my normal size of a small pony as my skin turns white under my pelt of white fur, my wing grow to a size that is actually useful while they gain the same colors that are shared by Miguel's wing like cracks i bare my long fangs in rage as i glare at the kitsune though hate filled gray-blue eyes and Hector comes into the standing behind Miguel as he says coldly "Iori let Dante go we both know he has a very good reason to hate you and now you've just added one more reason to his list by threatening my youngest pup" Iori drops me and i stand in front of Miguel.

Iori laughs slightly as he says "your right old friend and as much fun as it is torture the former demon hunter again i didn't come here for fun and games well unless you count losing to Coco in poker for the 23 -" Coco cuts him off calmly as she puts the cards away while she says "28 times Iori including today's rematch which still leaves you at 0 wins against me oh yes speaking of which have you finish doing the favor i asked you of one day before my death?" he growls annoyed as he says "the pictures are in the shrine oh and Coco dear you really must have a talk with Elena about fire when she arrives at mid-night tonight-"

-Miguel's pov-

Iori pauses in his words as he watches along with my family as i limp towards him then when i am in front of him i look him straight in the duel colored eyes as i say seriously "they found out didn't they? and tonight their going to burn Elena with the very same fire that they used to dry my skin out into leather for shoe making aren't they, i well give the payment for you to let her live out the rest of her naturel life at your home save Elena" the dangerous smile that appears on his face doesn't make me feel fear not even when he lifts my chin by a claw to look at him better as he says darkly "Calm down Hector i well not eat your son nor shall i do anything to harm him so still your sun flames your giving me dammed headache, and as for you Miguel i shall take your deal if you in return help me it is nothing dangerous i simply need you to sing Kuu to sleep next time she has another attack just like you did when we first met can you do this child?' i nod my head gaining a small smile from Iori as he disappears completely from the realm of the dead and i feel something warm burn brightly inside my phantom heart.

Papa's pained voice snaps me out of it as he says "Miguel please stop-!" i see him fall to the floor in pain and i rush towards him as best as i can with my limp as Mama says worried "Hector?" his eyes are flashing between red, golden-yellow and brown as he grinds his fangs in pain, when i touch his right shoulder i am able to see why he is this way, he is reliving my worst memories Papa pulls me to him as he says though bared fangs "listen to me carefully Miguel you are subcutaneously forcing me to relive your most painful memories though our bond and i know you never meant for this to happen pup, but i still need you to calm the fire inside you before it's to late, i am your only element at the moment and i am your first one to boot so our bond is very **very** strong almost too strong to the point of sharing memories by subcutaneously force with one another, now breath in and out calmly" i do as i am told and as i do this i catch glimpses of papa trying and failing every day of the dead to cross over to see Coco it hurts but i still breath calmly even as i begin to cry into my papa's vest covered chest.

After ten minutes of pain for the both of us, the forced memories finally stop and we lay on the floor unmoving with papa's shaky arms wrapped around me tightly as i whimper into his vest, our black ears pressed tightly against our skulls in pure pain as i say tearfully "i-I'm sorry Papa I'm so s-sorry!" he knows why I'm apologizing he knows i saw his memories but he just doesn't know how many of them i really saw in the span of ten minutes, papa says nothing as his hold on me tightens as i feel his warm long black furred tail cover me like a blanket trying to hide me from the memories running in a endless loop in my mind.

Uncle Felipe and uncle Oscar lift us off the floor then when they try to pull us apart to put us in our own rooms both of us growl as our hold on one another tightens even more if that's even possible at this point of forcing the twins to put us in my room on my bed, they leave and i hear Dante close the door behind him before he curls up on the bed at the end of it as i begin to fall asleep for a sleep that i already know well be nothing short of a nightmare.

-Coco's pov-

I walk out of my husbands embrace going to hold my mother who is cursing about not being able to help ether papa or Miguel not for the first time this year and it wont be the last time ether all we can do is wait for the moments were we are able to help them their both so broken and they have been broken for a very long time to the point that none of them saw anything wrong with them until they were forced to show everyone just how broken they are, i am not worried about any of us being forgotten ever not with Iori's debt payed no i am more worries that something completely destroys them both before they have a chance to heal and i can only pray that what just happened isn't what finally breaks them beyond all repair to where they refuse to let any of us help pick up the pieces.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	5. Hollow

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Coco-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Coco and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 ** **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination****

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 ** **Warning**** i know ****Zero-No**** Spanish so their well be ****very**** little if ****any**** in this story.

 ** **on with the story****

-place unknown realm-unknown-

-Miguel's pov-

{I know it is not my own memory but i can still everything that Papa can in it i feel cold, emotionless, jaded, uncaring, unloved, not needed, lonely, soulless and broken the only sound that is heard is only silence as Papa sits-leans against a tree in the park he took me to when i first arrived after my death Papa says nothing no longer able to speak and the golden-yellow tears going down his cheeks make no noise as they hit the ground.

The sun begins to rise bringing with it the day of the dead dull soulless brown eyes gain a small spark of life once again as papa wraps his cracks-scars in bandages again to hid them from view before standing on shaky legs the tears stop flowing as papa heads towards the gates to try again for this year is his last chance to see Coco because while being forgotten is going to send him to the land of the forgotten being completely and utterly alone denied by his mama to be anyway near her or the family but it isn't her fault she doesn't know that he needs to be near them and by this time tomorrow she wont ever know that her mate died because of loneliness or that all he can hear only on this one day a year the other days of the year there is only silence.

And as he is dragged back into the city once again he dragged past the office he can hear her yelling at the top of her phantom lungs about not being able to cross the bridge this year he still doesn't blame her because what right does he have to blame his mate for denying him to near her or the family he doesn't and he knows that because he refused to tell her the truth that he isn't a human that he tried to go home to her and Coco only to die on the way no he only his himself to blame.

The words he says to me when shows me his picture and the thoughts in his mind are to very different things even while trying to strike a deal with the living me, papa knew that even with the return of Coco's memories he wont live long enough to see her again his been alone to long and unless he is accepted back into the family by his mate by next year papa well die because youkai aren't built to be alone not like this not like he has been for so long and as he watches me preform on stage for the first time a spark of hope fills his eyes and the joy he feels while preforming beside isn't faked nor is the smile of pride on his face at the end.}

I open my eyes to see papa holding me protectively and as tears begin to form in my brown eyes papa says gently "shh it's alright its alright -" i cut him off as i say "no it isn't alright papa the loneliness it-" i cant finish my words instead choking on tears as papa's eyes widen in pure horror and he wastes no time as he forces the both of us to transform into our beast forms papa's is a pure black furred wolf larger then Dante in his real form with part of his covering the whole upper part of his lupine black furred face along with his spine-rib bone on the outside of his body they look the same as they do in his youkai-humanoid forms his golden-yellow eye filled with worry and i can only guess that i look like a him in this form too although by the way i am hanging from his jaws by my scruff i would say i am about a month old in this form.

As papa runs though the living room i see Iori playing poker with Coco again who looks shocked at the site of us as papa jumps out the open window heading towards the park.

-Iori's pov-

I see Coco look shocked at something behind me and i turn around just in time to see Hector and Miguel in their best forms with Miguel in Hector's jaws as he jumps right out the second story window heading somewhere at a quick pace, Imelda rushes into the living room as she says "Miguel and Hector are gone" i can almost see the dots connect above Coco's head as she looks at me shocked as she says "those strange looking wolves were them weren't they Iori, its been two weeks since they went unconscious why did they wake up in those forms?".

I pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation as i say calmly "they didn't something must have happened when they woke up for Hector to force the both of them into their beast forms something bad, Miguel is to young to know how to transform without a adult teaching him and i very much doubt that's what's happening right now Hector forced Miguel and himself into their most primal and instinctual forms for a reason one nether of them well tell you, and if its for the reason i think it is i don't blame them for not wanting to tell any of you, i fold you win Coco and i am going home" i leave before anyone can say a dammed thing.

-Hector's pov-

I gently put Miguel down near the base of my tree before curling protectively around his small form that only reminds me just how young he is going to be forever, and my ears flatten against my skull as he cry's his orange eyes out into my furred chest from the memories he gained from me including my worst one during the years were the loneliness was at its highest and most dangerous points like it was on the last day of the dead were things change beyond any hope i had left because of Miguel i am here now because of Miguel Imelda accepted me back into the family before my time ran out, because of Miguel i got to see Coco again and because of Miguel i have a sky, another pup, a son now and i dammed well intend to protect him from anything be it his murders, mine own murder or anything else in between.

And i curl a little tighter around my crying pup as i silently vow to never let him become like me ever.

Thank you very much for reading and please review :3


	6. You Saved Me

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Coco-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Coco and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, -place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **Warning** i know **Zero-No** Spanish so their well be **very** little if **any** in this story.

 **on with the story**

-place after-life park-time unknown-

-Miguel's pov-

We stay in our beast forms as we watch the sun rise as the site of red, gold, orange, yellow and white growing just over the tree tops i feel something that i haven't felt since first coming to the land of the dead last year as a tear falls down my cheek and i know papa is in the same state as i am because i can smell his own tear falling as a spark enters both of our eyes and a smile appears on our now youkai-human faces both of us having transformed back at some point and i let papa carry me in his arms to the house as i keep my eyes locked on the sun rise behind us.

The spark still remains even when Mama hugs the both of us in a tight hug as she curses at us telling us how much we had worried her and she gasps when she looks at our spark filled brown eyes as she says shocked "Hector, Miguel your eyes what happened" papa kiss's mama by surprise with me still in his arms a i say brightly "nothing bad mama we just needed some time to find a little hope that's all I'm sorry we worried you its just we wouldn't be here without hope" mama looks at us curiously to which i look at papa who nods his head slowly leading mama by the hand to the living room where the rest of the family is waiting for our return.

The whole family is gathered around us as papa sits down with me in his lap while i say softly "we wont show any of you the memory but if none of you say anything until papa is done telling you about something important all of you well get to know why we had to leave in such a rush yesterday night it took two sun rises to get us back here so please understand that is this something that nether papa nor i really want to talk about" the whole family nod their heads silently and i hold papa's clawed hand in my own as he takes a deep breath.

He opens his soulless eyes now a dull brown color with the spark of hope the only thing remaining in them in a voice void of emotions which seems to shock the family for some reason even as he says "I've said it before and you may have heard it said by Iori as well but youkai are not meant to be alone completely without their pack not for long amounts of time, it can create some lasting effects that are far from being kind, and i well say this now what happened to me, what's still happening to me and what's now happening to Miguel due to the shared memories he gained from me two weeks ago, none of this is Imelda's fault she didn't know what would happen by denying me to be near her or the rest of you because i never told her the truth about me not being human before or after my death" he stops to take a long phantom breath filling his phantom lungs with air.

And my hold on his hand tightens papa pets my hair gently knowing why i tightened my hold even as he says in the same tone of voice as before "dead or living when a youkai is alone completely for a long time they begin to loss pieces of themselves little things at first like hot, cold, emotionless, feeling of touch, taste, smell then as time continues like that and they stay alone they begin to feel jaded, uncaring, unloved, not needed, lonely, soulless and broken and when they are nearing the end the only sound that is heard by them is only silence and they lose the ability slowly until their no longer able to speak, i was past the final stage long before the last day of the dead the only thing that keep me going one day of the year was trying to see Coco year after year yet even with or without Coco remembering me the sun rise marking this years day of the dead would have been my last i would have dead a second death in the most painful way by complete and utter loneliness, until Miguel saved me in more then one way last year he unknowingly got all of you to accept me back into the family before my time ran out which would have been a few mouths from now thus saving my afterlife, their well still be times where i wont be all there and Miguel well be a much less serious case on days or nights when this does happen i well take Miguel with me no questions or warning given to any of you we well return a week later in the event of a very bad case".

Mama, and the others all have tears going down their faces she entrances papa after i get off his lap to go comfort the crying Coco and i hear mama say sorrowfully "i am so sorry Hector i know that no amount of words can make up for the suffering that i-" papa cuts off mama's rant by kissing her as he wraps her shaking form in his arms then he press's their foreheads together as she looks into his clear brown eyes once again shining with the spark of hope we both gained this morning from the sun rise as he says gently "i told you earlier that what happened is not your fault my love i don't blame you i never have and i never well, i love you Imelda Rivera thank you for letting me come home" i smile a real smile at the site o my parents as i go to play with Dante outside.

However just because i have hope doesn't mean cant still be afraid and i am very afraid when i see the members of the Rivera family who buried me alive and sensing soothing wrong though our bond papa leads the others out of the house as he rushes to my side and he has me in his arms as i begin to cry terrified into his right collar bone.

-Hectors pov-

As i hold my terrified son in my arms while he sobs uncontrollably into my right collar bone i see the same gate keeper who put Miguel's info into the city data base lead the former living Rivera's towards us i see a couple look at my son like scum of the earth those must be his former parents as well as his abuser's and murder's.

And i do something that shocks the gate keeper i glare hatefully at the group behind him while i say coldly "I Hector Rivera head of the Rivera family disown and banish every single person from the Rivera who had a hand in the abuse and murder of Miguel Rivera this i vow on my soul so mote be" my sun flames dance around me wildly as the gate keeper look at the paper with their names only to find no last name on the paper any longer.

The gate keeper looks almost sick as he says "you kicked your blood out of your own family because a boy who refused to give a cause of death started crying at the site of them for all you know those could have been tears of joy -" Miguel begins to cry even harder and i flip the gate keeper a flaming bird as i sneer at him while i say harshly "does my son look fucking over joyed to see the people who buried him alive on Coco Rivera's funeral day at the back of the grave yard in a unmarked grave for singing oh and lets not forget the fat the peeled his skin off broke every bone in his body and snapped his neck before burying him alive, so tell me you fucking asshole does my son look happy is he crying tears of joy no he is not" the gate keeper looks pissed as he turns his gaze towards the former Rivera's then before any of them can blink their all in chains headed towards the prison.

Then on his way to keep them in line the gate keeper turns towards Miguel as he says sadly "child i am very sorry and i shall make sure personally that not a single one of them see's the light of day out side of prison bars ever again i hope you have a better after-life with your parents and family call me if any of you need anything i have done you all a great disservice and i intend to make things right any way i can had i known what those monsters had gone i would have taken them right to the prison instead here and for such a error on my part i am sorry Rivera family" he leaves and we all go inside to do damage control again.

-time skip three years later-

I watch from the crowd as Miguel preforms the same song he did five years ago on this very stage and to my surprise Dante once again drags me onto the stage along with Imelda who i quickly take the hand of as i begin to dance us around the stage while we sing together with Miguel while our family and the crowd begin to cheer louder, seeing the very real smile on my son's face fills me with pride, joy and hope as both our eyes are locked on the sun as it rises over the city bringing with the fifth day of the dead since we become a family and i couldn't be more hopeful for the future for myself and most of all for Miguel who's eyes shine brightly with love and hope both of us having healed a great deal over the last three years, the song ends and Miguel laughs happily when i take him down to the rest of the family on my shoulders.

As we head home Miguel whispers so only i can hear him as he says "thank you for saving me from myself papa" a smile appears on my face as i think to myself [silly pup that's my line Miguel your the one who saved me] while walk clawed in clawed hand with my son to our family all of whom are waiting for us to catch up and i hope they wont min waiting a little longer for us to get there maybe not today or tomorrow but one day soon both of us well be able to walk beside our whole family with nothing but songs in our phantom hearts and hope in our eyes but until then i can only hope that it wont take us to long to get home.

Thank you very mush for reading and please review

I really enjoyed writing this story :3


End file.
